How to Get to Potions Class
by RockyGlenn
Summary: Lily Luna gets lost during her first week at Hogwarts and her brothers don't look like they're going to help her anytime soon. Written as a request on Tumblr.


Lily stared down at the schedule in her hands, her books slung in her bag over her shoulder. She was looking for Potions class and the room seemed to be avoiding her. "Okay. I need to take this staircase..." She muttered quietly as she walked through the halls. She took a deep breath before stepping onto the stairs which promptly decided to move. She clenched her fists and let out a frustrated sound that was a mix between a groan and a scream and a sort of cawing noise that a crow might make. Lily held onto the railing for a moment before moving back down and looking around.

"You lost, sis?" She looked up and saw James and Albus with a couple of their friends walking by.

"Oh, thank Merlin. James, please. How do I get to potions? I'm going to be late." Lily explained, offering him her schedule. He turned to Albus and laughed before he took her schedule and glanced at it.

"Well, you see. You are going to have to figure it out." James said with a laugh before walking past again, dropping her schedule into her hand.

"You should have followed the other Slytherins or Gryffindors, Lil." Albus said, rubbing her hair a little before following James. Lily huffed and crumpled up her schedule then uncrumpled it out of frustration. She was late for potions. That's for sure. She took a deep breath and turned toward another set of stairs, climbing them then taking a left into the hallway where she ran into something. A boy something. He was tall and thin with blonde hair and a pointed chin, but had cold eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lily exclaimed as she put her hands on his shoulders to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine." The boy said plainly, dusting off his robes. He looked her up and down a moment and raised an eyebrow. "You're a first- year. What are you doing out of class?" Lily pulled away a little.

"What are you? The hall monitor?" Lily said with a scoff. The boy cleared his throat and straightened out his robe, standing up a little bit straighter.

"Just trying to get a sense of who I was dealing with." The boy brushed his shaggy blonde hair back then extended his hand. "My name's Scorpius Malfoy. Third-year. Slytherin, obviously."

"Why obviously?" Lily asked, noting the crooked smile on his face and his expensive looking everything.

"I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's have been here for...ever, really." He said with a proud look on his face. Lily sighed and looked down at her watch. She was in so much trouble.

"Wait, are you the boy that my uncle Ron always talks about? Your dad was a git or something, and so-"

"My father was not a-My father will hear about this." He said, clearing his throat. "My father was not a git. Your uncle must be mistaken. My father is an honorable man who got swept into some...less than honorable things." A pensive look spread across his face for a moment before he looked at her again. "What did you say your name was?" Lily smiled and finally shook his heand when he offered it again.

"Lily. Potter." Lily said with a smile. Scorpius seemed a bit shocked.

"You're a Potter?" Scorpius said with a raised eyebrow. Lily tilted her head a little for a moment.

"What of it?" Lily asked, offering him a small smile. Scorpius seemed to think it over.

"Oh, nothing." Scorpius said, clearing his throat. He looked into her eyes a moment and she looked back in his. She kind of liked Scorpius. Considering the wave of jerks that had passed over her, namely her two older brothers, it was nice to meet a guy who wasn't mean. Or at least didn't appear mean. His eyes wandered down to her hand where she held her very wrinkled and slightly torn schedule. He raised an eyebrow and then pointed to it. "Problem?" Lily looked at it and held it up a moment.

"I'm actually supposed to be in Potions, right now, but I can't find the room for the life of me." She said with a sigh, her worry moving to the forefront of her mind again. Scorpius chuckled a little and took her schedule from her. Lily moved next to him and looked at it. "See, I'm supposed to be in Potions, and I was supposed to go up this staircase, but it moved and now I have no idea what's going on." Scorpius looked down at the schedule and smiled a little.

"Well, I know this school better than anyone, so just stick with me, Potter. I'll show you the way." He said, handing her the schedule. She blushed a little and took it back. She looked down at his hand and was tempted to take it, but she resisted the temptation.

"Lead the way, Malfoy." Lily said with a challenging, smile, hugging one of her books to her chest. Scorpius nodded and then led her down a hallway.

"Now, there are a few shortcuts that can save you some time. Do you know any transfiguration?"

"I have that class tomorrow." Lily said with a sigh.

"Okay. What about a broom? Do you have a broom?"

"Oh, my mom said that she had a broom that she was going to let me use. Apparently, it's the one used by the Holyhead Harpies."

"Do you have it with you?" He asked, lighting up a little. Lily shook her head. Scorpius stopped at the top of a flight of stairs. "Do you know anything?" Lily luaghed a little and elbowed him.

"I know plenty, but I'm just a first-year. I'll figure it out." Scorpius kept walking and led her down a flight of stairs and quickly hopped to another one just as it started moving, Lily doing the same.

"Alright. Well, since you don't know how to ride a broom-"

"I know how to ride a broom. Believe me. I know how to ride a broom." Lily said with a nod. Scrorpius raised an eyebrow. "I could beat you any day of the week, Malfoy."

"Yeah, we'll se about that." Scorpius said,taking a hard left down one of the hallways. Lily glanced around, trying to remember where she was going.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly.

"We're just passing through the main hallway. If you go out that way, you'll find the greenhouses and if you go that way is the quidditch pitch." Lily gasped a little.

"Oh, I've always wanted to see the pitch. My dad said it was beautiful." Scorpius smiled at her and stopped, thinking a moment. He turned right and started walking toward the quidditch pitch. "Scorpius, no. I need to get to potions." Lily said in a slightly whining tone. Scorpius smiled.

"Oh, please. Professor Hawkins is a pushover. When he asks next session, just say you were in the infirm after a bad hex hit you. He won't even bother to check." Scorpius said, waving his hand dismissively. "Not very smart for a Ravenclaw." Lily thought for a second.

"Now, Scorpius Malfoy. Are you suggesting I skip class?" Lily asked, nudging him a little. A smile crept across his face.

"Well, would that be so bad?" Lily blushed and studied the ground as they walked. They finally exited into the sunlight and Lily looked out at the quidditch pitch and gasped. It really was beautiful. The way the sunlight hit it and made it seem to glow. Lily took a deep breath, soaking it in.

"Now, wasn't this worth it?" Scorpius said, taking her hand and leading her up a hill overlooking the pitch. He sat down and so did Lily. She looked over at him as he looked out at the pitch. She studied his face. His pointed chin and the way his grey eyes seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Her eyes followed down his thin neck to his shoulder which tempted her to put her head on, but stopped herself, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes a moment. She looked down at the pitch a moment and then cleared her throat.

"Alright. I really need to get to Potions." She said with a sigh. Scorpius looked over at her and nodded softly, standing up. He helped her up and Lily let her hand linger in his for a moment, blushing again. Scorpius smiled and then led her back inside, taking a left into the main hall again. She looked at him and smiled a little.

"How did you figure out where to go?" Lily asked quietly, looking over at Scorpius. He glanced over and smiled.

"I got lost once or twice, but I eventually snuck out one night and figured it all out."

"Past curfew?"

"Well, yeah. It wouldn't be sneaking out if I had no reason to." Scorpius said with a roll of his eyes, taking another left. He led her up to another staircase, climbing quickly taking a right then a sharp left and another sharp left. Lily looked at him and smiled. She was eager to be at Hogwarts, but at first she was worried about finding friends. Friends other than her brothers and cousins, of course. It felt nice to talk to someone she wasn't related to. She was finally making a friend. And a pretty handsome one at that.

"I didn't know I was so far off." Lily said, blushing a little. Scorpius just gave her a smile and went down another hallway, reaching a staircase. It was narrow, so he let her go first which she did.

"Stop." Scorpius said as she reached the middle. The staircase suddenly moved and Lily squeaked a little, holding onto the railing. Scorpius just laughed. The stairs finally stopped and Lily finished climbing, reaching the top and going into the hallway a little. She looked around and realized something.

"Hey, this is right back where we started." Lily said, looking back at Scorpius, trying to be angry, but ended up just laughing a little. He laughed and walked past her to a door right at the end of the corridor. "You git! Why didn't you tell me I was this close?" She smacked his arm. Scorpius laughed and then took a deep breath.

"Well, you know how to get here, now, right?" Scorpius said with a smile. Lily looked up at him and sighed, trying to be mad, but just smiling at him.

"You're still a git." She said quietly before standing up on her tiptoes and lightly kissing his cheek. "Thanks." She said quietly, her cheeks bright red. She gave him a quick wave before sneaking into the room, finding a place in the back. For the rest of the period, she didn't pay attention. Her heart was beating too fast. 


End file.
